Ghost 1st Love
by Izumi Kim
Summary: Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki asing yang menyatakan perasaan padamu? Tapi masalahnya bukan karena kamu sudah punya pacar, tetapi karena dia adalah HAN-TU! [Warning! OOC / Typo] ONESHOOT - Mind to Read and Review? Arigatou
**Character :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story :** Tomidokoro Kazuko ( _dengan beberapa penambahan dan perubahan_ )

.

*INO's Point of View*

* * *

 **Ghost's First Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, aku melakukan pengambilan nilai untuk mata pelajaran olahraga. Dengan segera, aku dan Shikamaru (yang merupakan pacarku!) menuju halaman belakang untuk tes lompat indah. Sebenarnya kelasku dan kelas Shikamaru berbeda, tetapi kami memiliki jam olahraga yang sama. Kelas Shikamaru diampu oleh Kurenai _sensei_ sementara kelasku diampu oleh Asuma _sensei_.Setelah bersiap-siap dan melakukan beberapa pemanasan, tiba giliranku untuk tes lompat indah. Dengan percaya diri, aku melompati tiang yang tingginya berkisar 1,5 meter. Seluruh teman-teman perempuan dari kelas 12-B meneriakki namaku karena mereka tahu bahwa aku handal di bidang olahraga.

"Hup!" ucapku setelah mendarat dengan sempura di atas matras..

"Wah, Ino- _chan_ hebat!" seru Chouji.

"Hebat Ino!" ucap Shikamaru mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Aku pun tersenyum senang.

"Dari dulu kamu memang hebat dalam pelajaran olahraga, tapi rambutmu harus diikat!" perintah Asuma _sensei_.

" _Iie sensei._ Aku tidak mau!" ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah dan berlari untuk mencuci muka. Dengan segera aku mencuci mukaku dan merasakan kesegaran air yang membuatku rileks. Shikamaru datang dari belakang dan memberikanku handuk. "Dasar Asuma _sensei_! Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak mau mengikat rambutku ini? Aku tidak salah 'kan, Shika?"

"Kamu ini sesekali harus menuruti perintah Asuma _sensei_. Berpikirlah positif, Asuma _sensei_ hanya tidak ingin rambutmu rusak serta menutupi pandanganmu. Bagaimana jika saat melompat, kamu terhalang rambut dan cidera?" ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar. Aku yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal.

"Ah, Shika! Kenapa tidak membelaku, sih? Aku ini kan pacarmu, bukan Asuma _sensei_!" ucapku sambil melipat tanganku di dada, tanda marah.

"Aku tidak membela siapapun." jawab Shikamaru tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak surai pirangku.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk diajari oleh Kurenai _sensei_."

"Sayangnya, Kurenai _sensei_ adalah guru olahraga kelasku dan bukan kelasmu."

"Shika menyebalkan!". Saat sedang asyik berduaan dengan Shikamaru, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang sambil memanggil namaku.

"Hei! Apa benar kamu Yamanaka Ino?" tanya seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan namun kulitnya sangat pucat.

"I-ya." jawabku agak ragu sambil menoleh seutuhnya pada pemuda pucat itu.

"Ah, jadi memang benar itu kamu." ucap pemuda itu tersenyum mendekat ke arahku dan Shikamaru.

Tanpa ada peringatan, pemuda itu memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku yang panik berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa pemuda ini basah kuyub? Badannya juga terasa dingin sekali." ucapku dalam hati. "Hei, lepaskan aku!" rontaku.

"Ino- _chan_ , namaku Sai. Jadi pacarku, ya..." bisiknya

" _Nani_? Lepaskan!" teriakku mendorongnya.

"Hei, kenapa seenaknya saja kau memeluk pacarku dan dilakukan di depan mataku?" tanya Shikamaru agak kesal.

"Aku terus memperhatikanmu ketika olahraga tadi. Semua memanggil-manggil nama 'Ino'. Itu sebabnya aku ingin menjadikanmu pacarku." ucap Sai tidak menggubris perkataan Shikamaru.

" _Nani_?!". Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengulang kata ' _nani_ ' karena aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa!

"KAU! Apa yang kau katakan?!" teriak Shikamaru marah dan berusaha memukul Sai. Shikamaru bukanlah pacar yang _overprotective_ tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa sekarang dia bisa OOC.

" _Chotto matte,_ Shika! Jangan bertengkar di sekolah!"

"Bisa-bisanya kau 'menembak' Ino dengan tubuh basah seperti itu? Aku tahu sekarang ini musim panas tapi keringatmu itu berlebihan!" ejek Shikamaru.

"Aku basah bukan karena kepanasan dan ini juga bukan keringat." jawab Sai pada akhirnya.

" _Gomen ne_ , aku sudah punya pacar." ucapku mengajak Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Sai.

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu!" ucap Sai yang sudah berada di depanku dan Shikamaru.

"Eh? Kenapa dia bisa ada di depan kita?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

Aku melihat belakang lalu melihat ke depan lagi, dia bisa berpindah dengan cepat? Dia itu ninja? Ah, tidak mungkin! "Minggir! Kalau tak cepat ganti baju nanti bisa telat masuk pelajaran berikutnya." ucapku cuek.

Aku dan Shikamaru pun berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Aku berjalan ke ruang ganti wanita sementara Shikamaru ke ruang ganti laki-laki. Dengan segera, aku melepas kaos olahragaku dan menggantinya dengan seragam, saat aku mengancingkan seragamku, tiba-tiba...

"Badanmu bagus, ya~" puji Sai di belakangku.

"KYYAAAA... _HENTAI_!" teriakku refleks menutup bagian dadaku. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Kapan kau datang? Padahal tadi tidak ada orang."

"Aku bisa kemana saja dan kapan saja sesuai keinginanku." jawab Sai tersenyum.

"Dasar abnormal! Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu!" seruku berlari ke kelas.

"Ino, tung-". Aku tidak mau mendengar di bicara lagi, maka aku cepatkan langkahku menuju ke kelas.

Pelajaran selanjutnya setelah olahraga adalah matematika. Haah~ Sangat menyebalkan! Disaat kau sudah menguras tenagamu untuk olahraga, sekarang malah harus menguras otak untuk pelajaran matematika. Ingin rasanya berkata kasar pada bagian akademik yang telah salah membuat jadwal seperti ini.

Aku duduk di dekat jendela samping Sakura dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Anko _sensei_ tetapi aku tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakannya. Bukan karena aku membenci matematika dan bukan karena aku bodoh, tetapi karena...

"Darimana dia bisa sampai sana?!" tanyaku dalam hati karena melihat Sai mengintipku dari jendela sambil tersenyum yang menurutku menyeramkan. "Padahal ini kan lantai 3!" ucapku berusaha fokus pada bukuku. "Diamkan saja Ino... Diamkan...!"

.

(Istirahat Sekolah)

Selalu, saat istirahat tiba. Aku akan bersama dengan Shikamaru untuk makan siang. Sebelum berjalan ke kantin, aku meminta Shikamaru untuk pergi ke kantin dan menempati meja kosong karena aku akan ke toilet terlebih dahulu. Dengan segera aku mencuci tangan dan merapikan rambutku. Tapi, saat aku bercermin...

"Hei, Ino- _chan_! Kamu sudah cantik, kok~" bisik Sai di telinga kananku.

" _NANI_ !? Hei! Ini TOILET WANITA?! KELUAR!"

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi mendapat terror seperti ini, aku tahu bahwa aku ini terkenal di Konoha Academy tapi kalau di-untit seperti ini rasanya risih! Segera saja aku berlari ke kantin untuk mengampiri Shikamaru. Setelah sampai, aku langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah dipilihkan Shikamaru.

"Kamu dari mana?" tanya Shikamaru melihat raut wajahku yang aneh.

"Aku dari toilet." ucapku lemas.

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa kamu seperti orang yang melihat hantu?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan!". Saat menikmati _bento_ -ku bersama Shikamaru, entah dari mana, Sai muncul lagi dan langsung duduk di sebelahku sambil tersenyum khas andalannya.

"Ada nasi di pipimu~ " ucap Sai mengambilkan nasi yang menempel di pipiku.

"Kau lagi?!" seru Shikamaru ingin memukul Sai tapi lagi-lagi aku berhasil menahannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sai- _san_. Tapi bisakah kau mencari meja lain? Aku sedang makan dengan pacarku." pintaku dengan wajah memelas.

"Hmm... Baiklah~ Hanya kali ini saja aku akan menjauh dari Ino- _chan_." ucap Sai tersenyum, ia pun berdiri lalu pergi menjauhi tempatku dan kantin.

.  
(Pulang Sekolah)

Bel pulang bergema di seluruh lorong kelas, dengan cepat aku memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan! Bukan hanya melelahkan secara fisik, tapi juga secara mental.

"Aku duluan ya, _forehead_ !" ucapku berjalan keluar.

"Tidak mau _double date_ , _pig_?"

"Aku lelah, lain kali saja."

Sama seperti hari-hari yang lain, aku selalu pulang dengan Shikamaru. Dia sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. Aku tersenyum dan menggandeng tangannya. Saat aku berjalan bersama Shikamaru untuk pulang, Sai lagi-lagi muncul secara mengejutkan. Sai tersenyum senang saat menatapku.

"Kita pulang bersama, yuk!" ajak Sai. "Senangnya~" ucap Sai merangkulku di depan Shikamaru.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" seru Shikamaru.

"Aku sebenarnya bukan gadis brutal yang suka memukul seperti _forehead_." ucapku mengepalkan tanganku. "Tapi yang-" ucapku terpotong.

"Tapi yang benar saja!" seru Shikamaru menonjok Sai.

Akan tetapi, hal aneh terjadi. Pukulan Shikamaru tidak mengenai Sai, bukan tidak mengenai tapi lebih tepatnya adalah pukulan Shikamaru menembus wajah Sai! Menembus! Me-nem-bus?! Shikamaru mencoba memukul lagi namun hasilnya selalu sama.

"Hmm... Mungkin tubuhku yang sekarang bisa tembus pandang," ucap Sai santai.

"HAH?" ucapku terkejut.

"Sebenarnya... Eumm... Sebenarnya, aku ini adalah... hantu." ucap Sai sambil menggaruk tengukmya

" _NANIYOOO_?" teriakku takut. Wajah Shikamaru pun menjadi pucat karena Shikamaru sangat takut dengan hal-hal berbau mistis seperti ini.

"Kira-kira 7 tahun yang lalu... Aku murid sekolah ini, ada orang yang kusukai yaitu Shion. Tapi karena kami bersahabat, aku tak berani menyatakan perasaanku karena takut merusak persahabatan kami..." cerita Sai.

"La-lalu?" tanyaku takut namun penasaran.

"Lalu... Pada musim panas, aku mati tenggelam karena menolong Shion yang terjatuh ke sungai. Aku meninggal dengan perasaan yang tak tersampaikan, jadi rohku merasa tidak tenang dan tidak bisa mati."

"A-apa Shi-Shion masih hi-hidup?"

"Hmm." jawabnya. "Ino- _chan_..."

"I-ii-iyaa?"

"Kamu mirip sekali dengan Shion yang kusukai. Padahal aku selalu berada di sekolah ini tapi entah kenapa aku tak pernah sadar." ucapnya membuatku merinding. "Aku takkan berpisah darimu!"

"HYAAA? _NA-NANI_ ?"

.

(Di Rumah)

Pada akhirnya, sampai juga aku di rumahku. Tapi entah kenapa bukannya senang tapi aku malah ragu untuk memasukki rumahku sendiri. Hah! Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Aku hanya bisa pasrah membuka pintu kayu rumahku.

"Aku pulang." ucapku lemas.

"Selamat dat- eh? Ino?" ucap Deidara, kakak laki-lakiku. "Itu?"

"Deidara- _nii_ , sekarang aku diikuti oleh hantu Sai, hhheeehhee..." ucapku sambil tertawa paksa.

"Maaf mengganggu, Dei- _nii_ " ucap Sai.

"Aku akan ke kamar." ucapku berjalan ke kamarku diikuti oleh Sai.

"Ka-kakinya? Ti-tidak ada?!" seru Deidara takut.

"Maaf aku datang tiba-tiba." ucap Sai lagi merasa sungkan dengan Deidara.

"Ino! Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjagamu." ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba masuk. "Deidara- _nii_ , tolonglah Ino!" pinta Shikamaru yang takut.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melindungi adikku yang paling kusayangi!" seru Deidara sambil mengambil jimat. "Tunggu dulu, ROH JAHAT! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu karena mengganggu adikku!"

"Deidara- _nii_?" ucapku.

"Roh jahat?" tanya Sai.

"Kau telah mengotori rumah ini! Bersiaplah! Enyahlah kau roh jahat!" ucap Deidara sambil menebarkan garam.

"Aduh, _niisan_! Garamnya malah kena mataku!"

"Kalau garam gagal, maka pasti berhasil dengan jimat ini. Enyahlah!" seru Deidara menyodorkan jimat di depan mata Sai.

"Hwaaa~" teriak Sai. "Tapi itu kan jimat keselamatan keluarga. Tidak ada efek apa-apa untukku, heehee" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"APA? Jimat ini tidak mempan? Kurang ajar!"

"Sudahlah, _niisan_!" ucapku ke kamar sedangkan Sai kusuruh menunggu di luar pintu kamarku.

Kubanting tasku di lantai dan merebahkan diri di kasur ungu kesayanganku. Dengan gontai, aku mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian sehari-hari, tiba-tiba muncullah ide yang menurutku cemerlang.

"Bagaimana jika aku menggodanya sampai dia _ilfeel_ ?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku pun mengganti bajuku dengan baju yang paling seksi yang kumiliki, yaitu _tanktop_ ungu super ketat dengan renda di bagian dada dan _hotpant_ putih super pendek. Tidak lupa aku menguncir kuda rambut pirang kesayanganku agar lebih menunjukkan mulusnya leherku ini. Aku keluar dan mulai menggoda Sai agar dia _ilfeel_ padaku.

"Ngg... Sai- _kun_ ~" panggilku seduktif. "Aku ini _playgirl_ , loh~ Apa kau tidak membenciku?" godaku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kamu seksi, Ino- _chan_! Sayangnya, aku tak tergoda..." jawab Sai tersenyum.

"Hufh~"

"Kelakuanmu ini seperti anak-anak, justru membuatmu semakin mirip dengan Shion. Tapi, Shion tidak terlalu genit dan centil."

"Bagaimana ini, Dei- _nii_?" tanya Shikamaru pada Deidara yang mengintip dari tembok samping tangga.

"Sai." panggilku.

" _Hai_ ~" jawabnya.

"Bagaimana caranya membuat rohmu tenang?" tanyaku.

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana caranya supaya kau bisa mati dengan tenang? Tolong beritahu aku~"

"Hmm... Kalau kamu mau...". Sai mengambil jeda yang membuatku penasaran. "Kencan dan ciuman denganku~" lanjut Sai. "Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa mati dengan tenang."

"HAH? Kencan dan ciuman?! Dengan lelaki hantu ini?" ucapku dalam hati.

"TIDAK!" teriak Shikamaru tak rela.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya!" sahut Deidara.

"Hentikan Ino!" teriak Shikamaru keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama Deidara.

"Kalian semua tenang dulu!" seruku. "Kalau tidak melakukan apa-apa, keadaannya akan terus begini. Sai tidak akan bisa tenang! Aku... aku akan mencobanya."

" _Hontou ni_? Wah! Aku senang sekali, Ino- _chan_!" ucap Sai senang dan langsung memelukku.

.

(Minggu - Taman Bermain)

Aku dan hantu Sai (begitulah aku manamainya sekarang) pun pergi berjalan-jalan. Setelah jumat kemarin aku berjanji untuk menerima ajakan kencannya. Maka disinilah kami, di Disneyland Tokyo. Kami berkencan seperti orang normal kebanyakan, yaitu menonton film hantu, masuk rumah hantu, bermain _jet cooster_ dan membeli makanan serta aksesoris Disney.

"Aku terus menghayal bisa menonton film dengan orang kusuka, makan bersama lalu tertawa lepas. Senangnya mimpiku menjadi kenyataan." ucap Sai sangat gembira.

Setelah hampir 1 jam tapi terasa setahun bagiku, aku dan hantu Sai pun berjalan lagi. Sai mengajakku pergi ke suatu taman yang tak pernah aku kunjungi. Taman itu masih termasuk di kawasan Disneyland. Taman bunga mawar yang saat ini sedang merekah, ada beberapa tempat duduk berwarna cokelat kayu dan air mancur yang cukup besar dikelilingi oleh lautan mawar berbagai warna. Sai lalu mengajakku duduk di salah satu bangu taman tersebut.

"Aku kencan denganmu karena terpaksa. Meski begitu, mimpimu tetap menjadi nyata 'kan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Karena kenangan akan Shion tak bisa hilang, meski hanya kencan palsu dengan orang yang palsu juga, aku tetap senang meski aku juga merasa terpaksa." jawabnya.

"He?"

"Ini tempat kenanganku dengan Shion. Aku selalu mengajaknya ke sini jika dia sedang sedih atau memiliki masalah. Taman ini menjadi saksi bisu kami, taman ini mendengarkan banyak cerita tentang kami." kenang Sai malu dengan muka memerah.

"Jadi? Disini? Se-sekarang, ya? Sekarang ciumannya?" ucapku dalam hati. "Te-tenangkan dirimu, Ino! Kalau kau bisa melewati ini, semua akan berakhir dengan indah!"

Tiba-tiba tangan Sai menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan lembut dan aku dapat merasakan dinginnya jari-jari Sai. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini? Aku yang malu berusaha menutup kedua mataku. Sai pun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Kau yang belum siap tiba-tiba membuka mataku disaat bibirku dan bibir Sai hanya berjarak 5cm. Aku dapat merasakan hawa dinginnya.

"Sesedih apapun karena ingatanmu akan dirinya, aku tetap bukanlah orang yang kau sukai itu. Aku ini hanya penggantinya saja. Namun, jika memang dengan mencium penggantinya bisa membuat rohmu tenang, maka lakukanlah! Aku siap." ucapku tersenyum.

Aku memejamkan mataku lagi tanda bahwa kali ini aku benar-benar siap. Tapi setelah menunggu beberapa detik, aku tidak juga merasakan bibir Sai atau pun hawa dinginnya yang menyeruak. Aku menggigit bibirku dan membuka mataku tanda penasaran. Pertama yang kulihat adalah Sai hanya tersenyum menatap wajahku. Lalu Sai menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirku.

"Sai?" ucapku saat ia melepaskan jarinya.

" _Gomen ne_ Ino- _chan_. Cukup sampai disini saja." ucap Sai. "Kamu benar bahwa kamu memang bukan Shion. Meski wajah kalian mirip tetapi kalian berbeda."

"Sai~" ucapku merasa sedih.

"Shion orang yang sangat kusukai itu mungkin sekarang sudah dewasa, sudah menikah dan punya anak. Mau mencari sekeras apapun, Shion yang kusukai dulu sudah tak ada."

"Sai... Aku minta maaf, ya." lirihku.

"Aku akan terlahir kembali dan menemukan orang yang kucintai." ucap Sai yang sudah mulai menghilang.

"Sai!" teriakku saat melihat tubus Sai semakin lama semakin transparan.

" _Arigatou_ ~ Kencan hari ini sangat menyenangkan." ucap Sai menghilang sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Sai~ Sekarang kau sudah tenang, ya?" tanyaku sedih sambil menatap langit.

"Ino!" seru Shikamaru dan Deidara berlari ke arah Ino.

"Kalian mengikutiku?"

" _Mendokusei_ ~ Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu." Ungkap Shikamaru.

"Lho? Di tempat Sai menghilang ada sesuatu yang jatuh." ujar Deidara. Benda itu adalah selembar foto. Deidara kemudian mengambil dan melihatnya. "Foto perempuan." lanjutnya.

"Apa? Jangan-jangan itu foto Shion! Berikan padaku, _niisan_!" seruku mengambil foto itu. "Hah?"

"Eh? Mirip sekali." ucap Shikamaru.

"Hanya warna mata kalian saja yang berbeda." celetuk Deidara.

"Warna rambutnya juga berbeda." tambah Shikamaru.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya aku ingin menangis. Hatiku terasa sesak dan tak rela. Ada perasaan menyesal membiarkan Sai pergi secepat itu. Aku mulai merindukan hantu tampan itu. Shikamaru dan Deidara pun mengajakku pulang, akan tetapi saat aku ingin berjalan meninggalkan taman itu, aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Sai sedang tersenyum dan menggendong anak kecil kira-kira berusia 3 tahun, lalu di sampingnya ada seorang wanita yang tersenyum lebar sambil menatap bahagia pria yang mirip Sai itu dan anak yang digendongnya. Seketika aku berhenti beberapa menter dari keluarga itu, sementara Dei- _nii_ dan Shikamaru terus berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Sasuke- _teme_! Shion- _chan_!" teriak pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan tanda lahir diwajahnya.

"Jangan berteriak _dobe_! Kau menakuti anakku!" seru Sasuke, pria dengan postur yang mirip dengan Sai.

"Hehhee... maafkan aku~" ucap pria pirang itu. "Maafkan Naruto- _jiisan_ ya, Sai." lanjutnya sambil mengusap-usap rambut hitam anak kecil tesebut.

"Jangan-jangan itu Shion-nya Sai? Dan pria itu..." ucapku tertahan. "Hmm~ Sai... Aku rasa Shion juga menyukaimu, dia bahkan menikahi pria yang mirip denganmu dan menamai anaknya dengan namamu." ucapku pelan sambil tersenyum menatap langit. Aku pun berlari mengejar Dei- _nii_ dan Shikamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END - おわり**


End file.
